Growing Tails & Fins
by Loonyberryboo
Summary: Edwards life is turned upside down when he's given another lead towards the philosopher's stone, deciding to leave Alphonse at home he goes on the mission himself, but he didn't expect to be beaten so badly...he should of brought Al..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, as you can see the title kinda says it all...but just incase some don't get it. It's a Ed's kinda turned into a beautiful, wonderful, sexy, cute merman kinda story! ..yeah^.^**

 **Another thing there is no RoyXEd dnt get me wrong I dig that...but nope I dig RoyXEd in son/daddy way more! So yes parental Roy/Ed!**

 **Also warning! There is curse words obviously from my lovable Eddy! So if you don't care to read such things then by all means turn back! Otherwise Enjoy my probably crappy chaps that I'm trying REALLY hard to make good! Leave a review pwease! 3 xoxo (and of course I don't own FMA! But I do own this story and its plot but not the characters as we all already know!)**

* * *

Darkened skies hung over central city, storm clouds slowly moving in with the occasional drums of thunder in the distance. It was staring to become colder and colder by each day as fall moved in pushing summer back. With the storm slowly moving in raindrops begun to fall from the sky hitting the earth soaking the grounds.

The thunder rolled though the air followed by the bright light of lightning striking across the sky. The rain that had been sprinkles just moments ago was now poring down as the storm now hovered over central city.

As the storm went on till late that night Edward Elric ran though the puddles that lined the streets the heavy rain poring down on him blurring his vision as he chased after the man who supposedly had a philosopher's stone and had killed over six innocent people mostly women. It sickened him enough that he'd still be happy to just take this man down even if it didn't include the philosopher's stone. "Stop!" He yelled just as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky followed by another drum of thunder hushing his words.

"Dam storm.." He muttered as he took a sharp turn around a building the water from a puddle splashing up soaking his leather black pants more if that's even possible, but Ed didn't notice as he chased down the man feet in front of him, his gloved right hand reached out as he got closer now inches away, the mans black coat brushed against Ed's fingers just as he went to grab it the man suddenly halted in front of a broken down shed making Ed bump into him sending him back into the muddy ground.

Confused Ed looked up with raised eyebrows. "Hey asshole what's the deal!?" The man didn't answer as he stepped closer to the cracked wooden door reaching out he grabbed the handle pulling it open and walked in. Confused Ed pushed himself to his feet and followed behind but not before clapping his hands together knowing it'd probably be a trap he then placed his hand against his automail arm sliding it across forming a blade.

Stepping in the poor excuse of a shed he instantly scrunched up his nose at the reek of what smelt like rotting flesh and feces. He felt sick, like any minute he'd puke up everything he's ate that day, which was a lot.. The smell burned his nose with every step he took. He was actually becoming a bit worried of what he might find..he didn't want to find a body, he didn't want to find anything but that sick bastard and lock him up and go home to Alphonse who was waiting for his return. But of corse nothing was that simple for Edward Elric, no he never got a break from bull shit. Holding his breath as the smell grew worse and worse he suddenly stopped as he came to face stairs that led beneath ground.

With a sigh he took a small breath though his mouth instead of nose and slowly went down the steps, one slow step at a time keeping his blade in front of him for protection for if some odd reason someone decided to jump out of the darkness that surrounded him to strike he'd be as ready as he could be. He didn't intend to kill, that wasn't his way. But he knew accidents happen although he'd rather prevent them at any cost cause he didn't feel like being the one who killed another human..even if that human deserved it. "Hey where did you go!?" Ed growled as he took his final step on the narrow steps and was now on flat ground.

Golden eyes searched the darkened room, and as he took another step something reached his ears making him halt, he pulled his blade close keeping in a stance ready for an attack but nothing came expect the sound of pained moans. His heart racing in his chest he dared to speak. "Hello?" He didn't want to find anything but that man...he didn't want to witness horror like the night of trying to bring back his mother and losing his brother in the process..he didn't want to see the evil this man's done..

With shaky legs he dared to take another step and another until his body was moving on it's own blocking out the warnings his head screamed. With another few steps he heard the sound of crunching beneath his boots. His eyes shot downward but saw nothing but darkness. He was practically blind. As he kept going forward the noises of the moans grew with every step, they echoed off the walls surrounding him making him want to forget everything and turn away..he didn't want to find the source of the sound but he knew he needed to, that it was the right thing to do..but...he was scared. Oh how the colonel bastard would LOVE to see the famous fullmetal alchemist scared of a stupid murderer..but truth be told, that's exactly what Ed was scared of..well not really the killer but the victims..

A door sat in Ed's way, light gleaming from beneath. This room was it...the room where the groans where coming form full of pain. Swallowing a lump he reached out gripping the handle with a shaky hand and with a deep breath he twisted it pushing it open.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks, his breath hitched and for a moment he forgot what he was even doing... A single small voice, to small for an adult snapped him out of his daze as her one word crushed him down and ripped his heart into pieces as his eyes found the source of the small fragile voice. "Help.." She asked again her voice full of pain. Long red wavy hair ran down her slim shoulders as her blue piercing eyes stared into the eyes of Edward making him again freeze up as he took in her condition.

"Y-your legs.." He stumbled out as he looked in horror. Mustang was wrong..he said only women and some men had been killed..but what sat in front of him was no women or men but children of both sexes with missing legs and gushing blood that filled the floor around them. "It hurts.." A boy a little younger then Al cried as he curled into himself more then he already was. Edward was stuck. He didn't know want to do, he was frozen with fear and hatred..

"So good to see you Edward Elric..or is it the Fullmetal Alchemist?" A man's voice came from behind Ed making him jump but before he could slice the air he was hit hard in the back of the neck sending his vision spinning and pain exploding in his head. After a moment of trying to stay on his feet his vision gave out sending him into nothing but blackness his last words being "Bastard.."


	2. Chapter 2

**So second chap. I hope it's okay, this btw is my first FMA fanfic so don't expect it to be perfect. I apologize if anyone seems OC if they do let me know cause I'm trying my best to keep them somewhat in character. Also I apologize for any MS words. If you'd please leave a review that'd be awesome it's what helps me want to write as most writers! And thank you to the first two to comment so far! Xoxo!**

* * *

Pain, so much pain..

Sick. He felt sick and pain...he needed to puke..he felt it coming up, the burning sensation in his throat which felt oddly raw, as if he'd been screaming for hours on end. He wanted to speak but as much as he'd try his throat wouldn't allow it.

His body hurt more then ever. He felt worse then the time he had first gotten his automail, and he had thought nothing would ever compare to that awful night. He was wrong.

A prick to the arm had him screaming..it felt like someone had dug a knife deep into his skin to the bone. He wiggled as much as the straps that held him down would allow yet he didn't notice that he was in fact held down. He was off in another world due to the heavy drugs that was shot though his veins keeping him from waking though the alchemy operations.

His whole body ached, more then ever. He felt like he was dying; as if his whole body was shutting down on him. Suddenly his skin met with cold freezing liquid. Shivering he felt himself sinking below, his deep breaths of air was suddenly cut off making him panic kicking and trying to scream but nothing came.. He was drowning and was to weak to stop it. **Alphonse..** Suddenly golden eyes shot open after being closed for about three hours. Instantly he noticed that he was under water and held his breath not realizing the quick breath he took in while under. He shot to the top breaking though the water and taking a gasp of air.

Taking a few breaths thinking he'd only been out for a few minutes or so, he rested against the glass tank eyes closed not even hearing the moans around him of all the operation mistakes that was made. "It's complete...I did it..!" The man now in a lab coat shouted throwing his fist in the air as he ignored the whines of pain from the other test subjects that went bad. "Finally I have one...a merman!" And although he wanted a mermaid he wouldn't complain cause what he found and received was truly a blessing from God himself. Instead of a mermaid he received a merman. That being Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist...he'd get thousands and thousands for him..especially him being as famous as he is. He definitely had good fortune.

Edward slowly lifted his heavy head, his brain felt fuzzy his ears keeping any noise made away from hearing distance. He felt so tired and sick, he was ready to sleep..weirdly he felt like being underneath water then above..not thinking much of it he let his eyes slide shut into another deep slumber as he slowly sunk underneath the water that filled the glass tank.

* * *

Alphonse waited patiently for his older brother to return which should of been hours ago. And since he couldn't sleep he worried and that ended up with him calling Mustangs number. The same number he gave to Ed for any emergencies, and to Al this was definitely a emergency. He knew his brother better then anyone, and he knew that Ed would let him know If he'd be late. Al was always the first to know if something went wrong, and Al knew it had definitely gone wrong with him having been gone four hours now without a single word from Edward.

Al waited for Mustang to answer, and after a few rings the ringing stopped and a groggy voice replaced it. "Hello?" "Um, hello colonel Mustang, it's Alphonse."

"Hey Alphonse what's up?" Al paused trying to think of what to say and how to say it. He didn't want to panic, not yet anyway..he considered that his brother was probably just fulling around but something buzzed in him giving him that feeling that something was wrong. Sighing he decided to just come out and say what he was feeling. "Brothers not back yet...and I have a bad feeling that something's happened." Mustang was silent for a bit as if thinking everything over and finally he spoke his voice sounding less groggy and more demanding. "Have you not heard from him?" "No sir." Al replied. "Hmmm..we'll give it another hour and if you still don't hear from him call me back and we're go look for him.." Nodding Al replied, "that sounds good...I just hope everything's okay.." "It'll be fine Alphonse. Now call me an a hour." And with that he hung up.

Sighing Al hung up the phone and turned towards the window staring into the stormy night. "Brother...you better be okay.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, third chap. I was kinda hoping for a bit more reviews but to the first two who left a comment thank you soo much! Also thank you to the ones who favorited and followed my story. I'm honestly not sure if this story is good or if I should continue it. Anyway, sorry for any MS words.. Xoxo**

* * *

Edward was far from okay.

The pain he felt was unbearable; it was horrible. His chest felt so tight as if it was trying to hold itself together from exploding, and his legs. God his legs; they felt like they were on fire while the rest of his body felt like it was buried in ice.

He wanted to scream. To yell for help, but to who? He didn't know. No name came to

mind, as if everyone he knew was pushed far back into his memory and locked away.

His head hurt along with the rest of his body. Especially when he opened his eyes, which was another strange thing for him. When golden eyes opened they saw noting but empty whiteness; just like the gate, but there was no gate.

Plus he'd rather keep his eyes closed due to the amount of pain it caused just having them open.

Confused. He was so confused. He had forgotten what he had been doing before all the pain. He had seemed to have forgotten everything important.

How did he get here..and where was here? He didn't know, and while trying to put back the puzzle pieces his headache grew worse making him whimper. He hated it, the endless pain. He hated how everything hurt and that his memoirs seemed lost to him, as if everything he's done was gone and forgotten. Everything was so hazy as if he was in a mist that never seemed to clear. One thing he did know though was sleep. He wanted to sleep away the pain..to sleep away everything. The tightness, the burning and the confusion. And sleep he did. With a sigh he let the darkness consume him and went into another slumber where he was rid of the awful pain.

* * *

On the other side of the tank stood two men. One in a white blood stained lab coat. His greasy black hair pulled back from his pale scarred face in a messy ponytail. Round brown eyes stared in amazement at what was inside the tank. No one thought it was possible. Everyone had told him it was impossible to create a mermaid or any creature for that matter, but he had done it with the help of the man standing next to him. That man being none other then Shou Tucker. An ex military alchemist and a man who's created many chimera's. His first being his loving wife and second his beloved Nina.

He too had thought it'd be a long shot, to create something so amazing; something more amazing then his own creation of the famous chimera's..but if he could make a full talking chimera then why not a mermaid? He knew it was pretty much the same thing. Combine fish to man just like he made his Nina and Alexander. How hard could it be? Hard. He had found that out the hard way when everyone they worked on either died or lost there legs. Surprisingly it was normally the children they've captured that'd lose there legs from the knee caps down and still lived a day or two..

What he didn't expect was to find the FullMetal Alchemist laying unconscious on the operation table. At first he was against it. Knowing the boy would only bring trouble, but with a little encouragement from his partner he decided to give it a try.

He was astounded when seeing that his work payed off..

He had always seen Ed as brilliant and unique. With the boy being in the military at such a young age, and then quickly finding out how a chimera was made and with one look knowing that he had turned his own daughter and dog into a living talking chimera. Ed was beyond words of amazing, but this definitely raised the uniqueness he saw in the boy with him being the very first to be a success after months of trying.

Shou Tucker was exhilarated as he stared at the merboy in the glass tank. The boy he knew as Edward Elric. He was oddly beautiful, with lose wavy golden blonde hair hovering above his resting head and some laying across his paled face. His right metal arm gleamed as it rested against the boys naked chest. His legs where replaced with a long reddish green tail that curled around his side and it's almost see though fins resting against the glass giving both men a great view.

Shou Tucker was excited, he'd give the boy to the military and show them all what he could do. It was better then any chimera he'd ever made, and with that he'd be welcomed back with open arms. He'd use the military research books to help find away to bring back his precious Nina and restart his life. It was perfect, but to others like his partner it was not.

With narrowed eyes the man in the lab coat glared at the man who had helped him with his dream. He owed him that, but he knew what Shou Tucker wanted, but he'd be dammed to let that man take away everything he's worked on for years and years to achieve. He wouldn't let the military have something so beautiful just for them to ruin it. It was his..it belonged to him!

He wanted so bad to kick the ex Alchemist out and run away with what was his, but he knew he couldn't incase something went wrong. And to him something definitely looked wrong. "Why isn't he waking up?" He spoke as he turned to fully face Tucker who had let out a chuckle. "It's a painful process for the one involved." He whispered as he looked on at the sleeping boy. "It could be days before he wakes, and plus you filled him with drugs so who knows."

With a sigh he turned back to look at the merman. "I thought he'd be more lively."

Tucker chuckled at that as he was reminded of all the chimera's he's made, and how all begged to be killed..he knew it was a painful process and as unique Edward was he knew that the boy could be going through the same pain if not worse.

"It's only been a day Skull, it'll take time for him to get use to that body." Tucker said as he finally turned away from the tank and packed up his bag of tools and alchemy books he's studied with. "I'll be back tomorrow." And with that the half man half chimera left pulling his hood over his head to hide himself from seeing eyes.

* * *

Alphonse paced the living room by the window waiting for the arrival of Roy Mustang.

It had been a little over an hour before he had decided to call the colonel and report that Ed hadn't been seen or heard for that long period of time that had seemed to drag on forever for Al.

With a sigh he sat on the sofa wishing and hoping Ed would just come home..

His head shot up when a knock came to the door. He knew that it wasn't Ed but he had prayed it was, and so he let that small hope take over as he shot up from his seat and raced to the door his head already going though what Ed would say. **"Sorry it took so long Al. It's a good thing you didn't come, that dam bastard had me on another fake stone..waste of dam time!"** "Brother!" Al cried as he pulled open the door only to face a somewhat startled Mustang. "Sorry it's just me Al." He said. Al nodded with a apology as he stepped out of the way giving enough room for Roy to walk in.

After he was inside Al shut the door just as Roy took a seat. Al stayed standing by the window looking out every few seconds.

"So.." Roy begun. "How long has it been since hearing from Ed?"

Al thought as he turned his attention to Roy. "He let me know right after he got the report of the stone." Roy frowned. "And why aren't you with him?"

Al's heavy shoulders slagged as he again turned his hallow eyes towards the window. "He told me to just stay here and rest...that he'd take care of it and be back soon." He paused with a sigh. "If I would of went with him, maybe none of this would be happening. I should of went!"

Roy stood from his spot and gave a light pat to Al's shoulder. "He's tough Al, I'm sure he's fine. You should be more worried for his safety when he's found."

Al shuddered at that. "Uh, yeah.."

Smiling Roy pulled away and headed towards the door. "We better get looking. Let's go."

Nodding Al followed close behind Roy shutting the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Roy Mustang wouldn't say he was as worried as Alphonse, but all the same he was concerned about the eldest Elric brother. They had been searching throughout the night for the sixteen year old, and came up with nothing. Alphonse had pleaded for Roy to keep helping, and although he was freezing and soaking wet he never thought once of quitting the search for the missing brother.

Al every once in awhile would call out Ed's name only receiving no reply. Which broke Roy's heart when he noticed with every shout of his brother's name Al's broad shoulders seemed to sag more and more. When his heavy metal head lowered with a long sigh Roy decided to try and give him hope. Although he wasn't that good at that sorta stuff, he knew at this moment it was needed.

With a awkward cough he narrowed his eyes on the towering suit of metal walking beside him on the dim lighted sidewalk. "You know, Ed's always getting himself in trouble." Al's shoulders if possible seemed to drop even lower making Roy bite his lips with his stupid pick of words.

With a sigh he dug his soaked wet gloved hands in his coat pockets. "But, he's always the type to get out of it too..I don't know how, but your brother's strong and very skilled." Roy said looking up at Al hoping it'd give him a better mind set.

Al gave a heavy nod. "I know colonel." His armour clanged with every step he took, the sound seeming to echo though the rainy cold night air. His hallow eyes stared ahead. "It's just..I have this weird feeling.." He paused as if to try and piece out exactly what he was feeling before telling Roy. After a few long seconds he continued. "I feel like Ed's in trouble, but not something simple..I don't know..I'm just scared that I'm not gonna find him..or I am and he's..." His sentence died out with another bow of his head followed by another sigh.

Roy didn't know what to say. He just wasn't good with this kinda stuff. He prayed that Alphonse was wrong though and that Ed was just fine...but the brothers knew each other more then they knew themselves, and if Al was after all this time of Ed being in danger was this worried then maybe Roy had a much bigger problem on his hands then what he had thought. He would find Ed no matter what...but hopefully alive and in one piece.

* * *

Skull walked back and forth; his round eyes locked on his creation in the tank.

He thought of what Tucker had said. _-Pain? It was going though pain?-_ But to him it looked peaceful, there was no trace of pain on the creature that he could see anyway.

It angered him. He had spent months. Years on trying to bring something so mythical to life, to show the people who claimed him as insane that he was in fact right! That he Could create a creature of a fairytale!

And here he stood, staring though the glass tank at the merboy who slept peacefully at the bottom. He had already grown sick at staring at it..it didn't do anything BUT sleep. He was angry that maybe in someway he had failed again.

His brown blood shot eyes swept across the room until they laid on the motionless bodies of the children that laid against one another in a pool of blood. His eyes traveled down to the missing body parts. - _That's right.. -_ He thought as he stared on at the half of there legs that were left. _-He's perfect...he's not like them..worthless subjects.-_

But still he didn't care to have a lazy creature. He wanted to see it active, he wanted to see his creation act alive! Instead it looked like the dam worthless kids in the corner of the room.

Groaning he stopped his pacing and rubbed at his temple. "Stupid thing!" He snapped kicking at the tank. His eyes widen when he spotted the boy jump a little. It was the first movements he's seen for about six hours now and was overly excited.

He walked closer to the tank and pressed his palm against the cold glass. When he didn't notice anymore movement he decided to tap against the glass. After a moment of doing it he was about to give up and pull away but paused when he again saw little movement. Smiling he tapped harder and with that came more movement until finally the boys head begun to rise his hair waving around his head.

Skull's breath was caught In his throat when big beautiful golden eyes opened and stared directly at him. He at that moment was over joyed, he had gotten lucky with God sending him the best subject he could ask for, still he wished for a mermaid instead of boy but no longer would he complain...all he needed now was to get the thing active and after training and all that he'd sell him and get his name out there...he'd become huge, he'd be famous and everyone would bow to him!

Finally his dreams were coming true!

* * *

A very annoying sound came though the tank reaching very sensitive ears. A constant tap..tap...tap again and again. It was driving him mad. The sound bounced around the four corners of the tank and sunk deep into Ed's still pounding head. It made all the pain more painful. He wanted to cry out, to scream out the pain he felt. To let lose the burning he felt in his legs that he couldn't with the life of him move anymore, his head felt heavy and foggy.

It pissed him off that no matter how much he slept he'd always feel more tired when he woke and he'd feel more pain. It was like a never ending cycle, but what REALLY pissed him off was the empty memories. He felt trapped in his head just trying to put together one memory of his life, of who he was and wear he was. He hated the feeling of being lost and helpless.

Another louder tap got him moving as his head exploded with pain more intense then before. After a short pause the taps got louder and faster until he had enough of it and lifted his heavy head from were it laid. His eyes fluttered open trying to find the source of the noise but again just like before he was only met with more pain and whiteness...

 _-Am I blind!?-_ He thought as his stomach twisted making him feel uneasy. He was scared and didn't know anything about himself or were he was.. Everything was a question..and being blind definitely didn't help.

* * *

 **I'd honestly LOVE to see what you guys think of this story so far..**

 **Should I continue? Is everyone in character to you guys?**

 **Thank you for the comments on chap 3 and I hope I get more on this one...maybe?**

 **Also may be changing the name to tails & Fins.**


End file.
